Eddie's Twin Sister
by Warriorz
Summary: Eddie's twin sister comes to Anubis, and once she gets there a certain blonde prankster captures her heart. Will she fall for jerome or will Eddie get in the way? Fabina. Peddie. Amfie. Mickara. JeromexOC. READ PLEASE!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1- Hey there cousin!

Ashley's POV

"Yeah Ed, I'm gonna be there in about...5 and a half hours." I said to Eddie on the screen.

"Well okay Ash, I'll pick you up at the airport...don't worry." He said while smiling.

"I wasn't worrying...until NOW!" I said while laughing...I then heard someone behind me say be quiet.

"Haha...sorry Eddie, I have to go. Good thing i got first class, more comfortable." I said smiling.

"Okay..see ya soon sis. Bye" He said and logged off. I shut my laptop and leaned m chair back, England...here i come!

Eddie's POV

I shut my laptop and sighed, my younger sister, Ashley, was coming to Anubis House! Ashley is my twin sister, but not identical, heck we look nothing alike. Ashley has dark brown hair with a little bit of blonde, and she has hazel eyes. If you saw us together you would never, ever guess we were cousins.. no one knows.

"Hey Eddie, what's up." Said, my girlfriend, Patricia walking in.

"Nothing really. Yacker." I said and smirked. She smiled and sat on the end of my bed.

"Who were you talking to, Weasel." She said.

"No one." I said leaning in and gently kissing her. I felt her smile.

"Sure...lunch in 10." Said Patrcia getting up and walking towards the door, almost tripping over the stuff on the floor.

"Hey Trixie?" I asked when she was just about to walk out the door.

"Yeah?" She said turning around and leaning against the door frame.

"Will you come with me, I need to show you to someone...please?" I said, i wanted her to meet Ashley, and...i still couldn't drive here in England.

"Sure..who?" She said looking confused. I got out of bed and stood right in front of her.

"That..." I started and leaned in and kissed her gently. "Is a surprise." I said and kissed her again, her arm draped around me neck and my hand against the door frame. "By the way...we leave in 2 hours, to the airport." I said my face 2 inches from her's. She smiled. I leaned in to kiss her again when Stutter Rutter just had to walk in.

"Wooh...you guys having fun there." Said Fabian walking in. Patricia and I awkwardly stood apart and grinned.

"Lets go get some lunch...Yacker." I grinned and we walked to get some lunch.

Ashley's POV

"Please fasten your seatbelt and put your seats into an upright postition. We will be landing in Liverpool in 15 minutes. Thank you for flying with British Airways." Said th loud speaker. I smiled, and thought about how excited I was to meet Eddie.

"Thank you." said the flight attendant as I walked out of the airline, now where to...oh yeah...immigration area...i pulled out my british passport, good thing my parents got me an American AND a British passport. I passed through immigration with ease and got to the baggage claim. I waited until the bags came out, just then i felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hello someone." Said a familiar voice, Eddie.

"Eddie!" I said and hugged him back.

"Who are you!" Said a voice, i looked up and i saw a girl, who looked kinda goth, standing behind Eddie.

"I'm Ashley..." i said confused, I then crossed my arms and looked at Eddie.

"Eddie...would you like to explain." I said, nodding to the girl.

"Ash. This is Patricia, my girlfriend. Patricia, this is Ashley, my sister from America. We are twins." Said Eddie holding Patricia's hand and smiling. I looked at them, they were perfect.

"Now, how many bags did you bring Ash?" Said Eddie walking over to the baggage claim

AT THE HOUSE...

"Here we are...Anubis House." Said Eddie as i got out of the car. He grabbed my bags and led me to the house.

"Hey Eddie. Who's this cutie?" Said a tall boy coming over, he had medium blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, he seemed kinda like the prankster type but I'm just saying he was H-O-T HOT!

"I'm Ashley." I said and turned to glare at Eddie, making sure he got it that I DID NOT want him to chase off _another _guy, yeah umm...when i was 14 i had a MAJOR crush on a guy, his name was Chase...Eddie threatened him and Chase never talked to me again.

"Jerome, Ashley. Ashley...this is Jerome. Now I'm gonna go.." Said Eddie, quickly, he then grabbed Patricia's hand, and my bags and walked inside.

"Why hello there Ashley." Said Jerome and he held out his hand, "Would you fancy going on a walk with me?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. I smiled and took his hand.

"Eh, why not." I said and smiled, making boarding school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY im done! Read and Review please!<strong>


	2. Morning

**Not many reviews. Only 1. **

**Weaselette01- Thanks! Whats next is a surprise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Jerome...the prankster<p>

Jerome's POV

This girl, Ashley, was pretty cool, maybe...just maybe i was possibly falling for her? NO..I am Jerome Clarke, i don't have a crush, i will NOT love someone again. But this girl...she was different. But in a good way.

Ashley's POV

I woke up in my bed and slowly I stated to remember what happened last night, Jerome and I went for a walk in the woods. It was actually pretty nice to be honest. Jerome was a real...a real nice guy. But he does seem kind of distant from everyone else, except for Mara that is.

"Hey Ashley...you awake?" Said my roommate Patricia throwing a pillow at my head.

"I am awake..and that" I said throwing the pillow back at her "was NOT necessary." I said while falling out of bed with a thump. Ugh...i am NOT a morning person.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to take a shower, you?" Said Patricia.

"I'll take one tonight, I'm changing so go." I said while turning around. I heard the door shut and i sighed, i quickly got out my ipod and played my favorite song, We Are Young by FUN. I then started to change, i put on my skirt with some shorts under it then I took off my flannel and put on my shirt. I left it unbuttoned and started to look for my sweater and jacket, just then the door opened.

"Hey Ashley, are you...wooh. SORRY!" Shouted Jerome quickly turning around.

"JEROME! Ever hear of knocking." I said while buttoning my shirt, "You can open your eyes now." I said and finally found my sweater and jacket.

"Good for a moment I thought that would be awkward." Said Jerome laughing.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't...UNTIL YOU WALKED IN!" I said and got out my brush and started to brush my hair. It then hit me, suddenly, like i was being hit by a car, i haven't met the other house members yet. I cursed slightly under my breath.

"wooh Ash, looks like you got a bit of a mouth on ya." Said Jerome. I turned and glared daggers at him.

"Oh hush you, now lets go. I really want to meet everyone else here." I said and opened the door to see Patricia and Eddie...KISSING!

"Oh gosh you guys. Really! In front of my room. Thanks." I said and they awkwardly looked around.

"Hey Ash, i need to talk to you..NOW!" Said Eddie dragging me back to my room by the arm.

"Yes Eddie?" I said while sitting on my bed looking at Eddie.

"Look, you're my sister, i love you. Lots. But...Jerome really isn't your type." He said sitting down and pulling me into a hug. I pushed him away.

"Eddie, i love you too. A whole lot. But, my love life is none of your concern. I will love who i love, and you will too. You don't see me breaking up you and Patricia." I said while crossing my arms.

"I guess you're right, but look, if that boy breaks your heart. I will hurt him." Said Eddie, looking at me seriously.

"Oh Eddie, now lets go...please." i said getting up and grabbing my bag, my ipod, and my laptop. I turned and Eddie slowly got off my bed, he was thinking.

"EDDIE!" I shouted to him, he jumped shocked and i grabbed his arm, and walked outside.

"Patricia, here, he gave me 'the talk'." I said while pushing Eddie to her. She laughed and Eddie turned bright red, i laughed.

"Time to meet the rest of Anubis." I muttered when someone suprised me from behind..

"BOO!" Shouted Jerome.

"EEP!" I shouted and turned and kicked him, oops, habit, i did taekwondo when i was in America.

"oof...ouch. Thanks?" Said Jerome leaning over, clutching his side. I chuckled.

"Sorry Jer, but hey you surprised me.' I said helping him, and gave him a quick hug and muttered sorry again. I felt him hug back and mutter its okay.

"Now, shall we meet the rest of the house?" Said Jerome walking downstairs. I nodded and followed after him.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY. IM DONE. WELL WITH THE CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW<strong>


	3. Meeting Everyone

**Did you guys see the House of Anubis season finale! It was AMAZING! I'm a huge Jara shipper! And they KISSED! EEP! I hope they make a season 3, THEY MUST! well on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Meeting the House Members<p>

Ashley's POV

"Well? Are you coming?" Asked Jerome, standing on the step gesturing to the stairs. I sighed.

"I guess..." I said and started to walk downstairs, Jerome by my side. We entered the dining room and i instantly felt all eyes on me.

"Hey Jay, who's the chick?" Asked the drak skinned boy. Eddie stood up his face red angry, i glared at him and mouthed sit down. He angrily sat down but glared daggers at the boy.

"One, I'm no just 'some chick'. And two, I can introduce myself, Jerome, doesn't have to. Okay?" I asked the boy, he nervously nodded his head and i smirked.

"Good, I'm Ashley. I'm 16, and I'm American. Oh yeah, my brother's Eddie." I said slowly, but i ended up saying the last part really quickly.

"REALLY! OMG." Said the blonde girl who seemed to be a girly girl.

"Oh and I'm Amber, Amber Millington. Very nice to meet you." She said nicely.

"I'm Nina, Nina Martin." Said the dark, curky, blonde haired girl next to her.

"I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter."Sadi the dark haired boy next to her, they were holding hands.

"I'm Mara, Mara Jaffray. Nice to meet you." Said a dark haired, petite girl.

"I'm Mick, Mick Campbell. Nice to meet you." Said a blonde haired boy next to her, I looked over and saw Jerome glaring at him, his jaw clenched.

"I'm Alfie, Alfie Lewis. Do you happen to be and alien?" Said the dark skinned boy who talked to me before.

"uhhh...No?" I said confused.

"Darn it." I heard him mutte and i stiffled a laugh. Patricia and Eddie just nodded to me and I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Eddie, who did the same to me. I chuckled.

"Im Joy, Joy Mercer." Said a dark haired girl who was sitting nxt to Fabian, i believe. I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet all of you!" I grinned.

"Hey Ash, you can sit over here." Called Eddie nodding to the seat next to him, Jerome then sat next to me and next to Mara. For breakfast there were pancakes, with powdered sugar, syrup, and whipped cream on the side. Then there were sausages and bacon, and there were crossants. Then there were mixed fruit. I piled my plate with two panckaed with powdered sugar, syrup and whipped cream on it, a spoon of fruit, 2 pieces of bacon and sausages and a crossant. I smiled happily and dove in. When I was done i looked up to see everyone, but Eddie, looking at me, eyes wider than the plates on the table.

"What?" I asked and got up to put my plate in the sink.

"Well, we've never seen a girl eat as much as that." Said Jeorome. Looking at me shocked.

"Well, now you have. Soo...School anyone?" I laughed. I grabbed my bag and my blazer and walked outside, i started walking to school when i felt someone knock me down.

"JEROME!" I yelled, but it wasn't. I was someone I wished I had never seen ever. It was Rufus Zeno. I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! 621 words, ehh..not too bad! Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! I'm sooooo sorry I've haven't been on in like...a year! I've been sooo busy, just started High School and I'm horseback riding and rowing. Really sorry! Anyways...on to thee STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4- Why?<strong>

Ashley's POV

"Miss me darling?" He said and smiled his creepy smile that I hated.

"No. Actually, I wish that you were dead, and then I would never have to see your pathetic, little face again!" I screamed at him, while i [tried] to spit in his face. I got up off the ground and, while still watching Rufus, picked up my bag and blazer off the ground.

"Oh, honey. Let me help you..." He said and grabbed my wrist. I screamed as loud as I could, and hoped that someone would be able to hear me. I screamed, yelled, and kicked him; my many year of taekwondo training taking place. But Rufus, never budged...the idiot.

"Let her go Rufus!" I heard a voice say, I looked behind me to see Jerome and Eddie there, both looking as angry as a swarm of bees. And behind them I saw the rest of the house members, all of them looking murderous. I turned around to Rufus just to see a fist coming right at me, I fell on the ground, and the last thing I remember was seeing Jerome roundhouse kick Rufus in the stomach, And Eddie running to me.

...

"You think she's awake?"

"Naw..."

"She looks like it, look her eyes are fluttering!"

I opened my eyes to see 6 pairs of worried-filled ones staring down at me.

"Ugh...what the h- happened?" I said trying to sit up, gosh...I hate feeling weak.

"No no no no no no..." I heard Eddie say as he pushed me back on to the pillow. I hate him sometimes...

"You were punched in the head by Rufus...You okay?" Patricia said and she sat on my bed.

"Ugh...I think so. My head feels like it was beaten down by a baseball bat." I said and held my head. I heard someone beside me laugh, that perfect little laugh that made my heart flutter every time I hear it...Jerome.

"Honey...I believe you'll be okay now." He said and brushed some hair out of my eyes...awwwww. I smiled up at him, I saw Eddie usher everyone out of my room and then winked at me, ohhh Eddie...

"How long was I out?" I asked Jerome, he sat down next to me and stroked my hand with his tumb, leaving little tingles going through it...oh dear..

"Oh, I think maybe a day?" He said smiling at me. I looked at him, and then blushed and looked down, he lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed my lips softy. His lips tasted like peppermint and I sunk deeper into it. We finally broke apart and smiled, his blue eyes looking into my hazel eyes.

"Sleep..." He said and tucked me in my eyes closing slowly.

"Sleep..."

* * *

><p><strong>yay! There you go! Merry Christmas!<strong>


End file.
